Flavors of IceCream
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: She was done being a burden. On her family. On herself. On Naruto. Dribbles and drabbles, sweet and fluffy, pleasing yet short. Accepting prompts and ideas.
1. Butterscotch

**Butterscotch**

* * *

Naruto stared at Hinata, standing in front of him. She was taking forever to get done with the dishes. Maybe she was enjoying this tortured patience of his. Naruto sighed and rested his chin on the heel of his hand.

"Hinata," He drew out the last syllable of her name, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"Hinata," He moaned her name this time, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

"…what is it, Naruto?"

"I'm bored," He whined as Hinata finally answered to his calls.

"And?" Hinata gasped as two hands wound around her.

"And I need you to need me," Hinata smiled as she washed the suds off another dish. Naruto frowned at the attention he wasn't receiving and kissed a spot behind her ear, eliciting another gasp from Hinata. He smirked and nuzzled her neck, pulling her close.

"Wanna hear something cheesy?"

"Okay…"

"Mozzarella," Hinata smiled and softly hit his head with a wet ladle.

"Ow,"

"…go and sit, love,"

"Okay," And Naruto went back to his seat, dejected, as he patiently waited for her to finish.

* * *

**Just a few drabbles or dribbles, depending on their size. **So it will be a collection of muses.

**We still have five more left, so ask away~ :3**

PS: Enjoy~ **I thought that was my job. **Shush.


	2. Vanilla

**Vanilla**

* * *

Naruto was cuddling Hinata, nuzzling every spot he could find on the side of her face.

"Naruto, the movie…" She whispered, pausing in between as Naruto continued.

"But you're so soft…" He tightened his hold on her, breathing in the scent of her hair. Hinata sighed as she adjusted herself so that she could breathe at least. She blushed as Naruto trailed butterfly kisses down her cheek.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"You're tickling me…"

"I love you too," He licked at the corner of her jaw, a giggle bubbling from the girl.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Not in front of Sasuke and Sakura, please?"

* * *

**Second chapter! We were so surprised with the amount of feedback, that we simply planned to make it at least 25, not 10 chapters. Since author is in fangirly mode and has broken her glasses, I shall take over until it's fixed. MUAHAHAHA0-**

**To the ones who had reviewed, and we were unable to reply back, a heap of thank yous and gifts.**

**Also, we have decided to take in requests for ideas and prompts. We decided with 10 because coming up with cute cuddly things is difficult. So far, only seven chapters are typed out. Please, do send us a few prompts here and there. :D**

**PS: Enjoy~**


	3. Banana

**Banana**

* * *

"Honey, taste this and tell me how it is!" Hinata got down from the kitchen counter and licked the spoon Naruto presented in front of her.

After a moment or so, she hiccupped and ran to the fridge, taking out the carton of milk and immediately gulping down all of its contents despite the fluids running down her neck and to her clothes. When he was sure enough that the burning had mostly stopped, Naruto got out of the apron and turned off the stove, his work done for the time.

"Oh, now look at that! I guess I gave you the spoon I used to put the spices with. Oh well, let's go get you all cleaned up while this hotpot cools down!"

Hinata felt like tearing out his smirking lips as he carried her off for a bath.

* * *

**Aptly named, might I add? **We tried to make banana flavored ice-cream using, well, banana. You just need to slice it up, freeze and then blender it and it'll give the same consistency as ice-cream. Only the flavor will really suck, so add up your own unique variety. **The first time we made it sucked, so we decided to name this 'Banana,' for how much sucky Hinata finds it. **

Lol.

**PS: Enjoy~ :D **


	4. Bubblegum

**Bubblegum**

* * *

"Huggie?"

"…I'm busy grilling beef for you, love. Ask after I'm done, please? I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, honey," Naruto went away, dejected. Why couldn't Shino do the grilling? He was right over there in the freaking sand! Stupid beach plans!

* * *

"Huggie?"

"Naruto,"

"Yes, Neji?"

"I believe there is Hinata for those things,"

"She's busy,"

"Oh,"

"…huggie?"

"No," Naruto screamed and ran to the sea, immediately going shark mode. Meany.

* * *

"Huggie?"

"What the hell, dobe? No; Sakura has already taken the position,"

"Stupid teme!" He left the waters and made his way to the lounging chairs they all set up.

* * *

"Huggie?"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Kakashi,"

"I'm a straight guy,"

"What the crab? I just wanted a stupid hug, you pervert!" He ran away screaming about pedophiles this time.

* * *

"Huggie?"

"Troublesome,"

"Lazy meany,"

"Ask the girls, idiot. The guys are gonna freak if you keep doing that,"

"But…Hinata's the only girl I would ever ask,"

"Then stop being so troublesome and hug her,"

"She's busy grilling,"

"Oh," Shikamaru awkwardly stretched up and bumped shoulders with Naruto. "There's your hug, now go get me some,"

"Screw you; that ain't a hug!" Naruto ran away with his hands in the air, screaming at the top of his voice again.

* * *

"Huggie?"

"Yosh!"

"Oh crab, never mind, I'm sorry, wrong person! Hinata! Hinata, save me!"

"Naruto…! I told you to wait, didn't I…?" Hinata managed to shout from her post near the griller, shaking her head at what he did.

Meanwhile, Naruto was being chased by Lee.

* * *

Probably named after how much of Naruto's bubbly personality is shown. Random thought: read Ensemble webtoon by Yubi. It's naice and really funny. The artwork ain't exactly superb, but guaranteed to make you laugh or gross out at appropriate times, lol.

**PS: This sucks. Enjoy~ :D**


	5. Coconut

**Coconut**

* * *

"Ah, so much better than last time…" Naruto mumbled as he shut his eyes closed. With the sun behind the umbrella, the sand under the mat and Hinata beside him, nothing could go.

"…Naruto…?"

"Yes, honey?"

"It's scary to see Kurama right over there…"

"Ah, don't worry, Hinata. These are all lil genjutsu people, so nothing will really happen,"

"That's true, brat. It's nice to see a change of scenery in his empty head every now and then,"

Seeing Kurama slide up the giant sunglasses up his nose was scarier than Hinata thought.

* * *

**Well, coconut had always given me the image of a beach when ever the word is mentioned, and maybe cause it's true, so we went with coconut. Creative right? **

**For those confused, simply put, Hinata did a genjutsu on Naruto so the two of them are having their own alone time in the 'beach.'**

**PS: Enjoy~**

Also, thankus to the anonymous reviewers. :D


	6. Mint

**Mint**

* * *

"Hinata! I'll save you!" Naruto dived onto a random spot.

"…what was that, love…?"

"An ant! A summoned ant! An ant summoned by enemies!"

"…what…?"

"Don't worry! They won't be taking over our house any time soon! HAHAHAHA!" Hinata simply shook her head and laughed along as she went to the kitchen to make their lunch.

Meanwhile-

"Foiled again! I will get you someday, Naruto Uzumaki! MWAHAHA!"

* * *

**Mint for freshness. Hooray~ :D :)**

**To those who had reviewed, and we were unable to reply back, thank you~ **

**A special shout out to 'swedish'**

HUGGIESS! :D:D:D:D

**Excuse the blunt happiness, she's still blind.**

**PS: Enjoy~ **


	7. Strawberry Cheesecake

**Strawberry Cheesecake**

* * *

"Who was that guy groping you down there?"

"…Naruto, that was Kiba and we were only shaking hands…!" Hinata exclaimed to a furious Naruto. She put away the groceries when Naruto suddenly pulled her by the waist and made her sit on his lap.

"Naruto…!" He squeezed her closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't like it when he talks to you, love," He mumbled. Hinata kissed the top of his forehead and wound her arms around his neck. He was so dramatic at times; she still loved it.

"…Naruto, you know he doesn't mean any harm,"

"Yeah, but he knows better than to come near my honey; bears don't like to share," Hinata laughed softly as she tilted his head upwards and planted a kiss on his pouting lips.

"Don't be so selfish; I'm yours and you know that…" She kissed him again and this time, Naruto didn't let her go.

* * *

**The title was random, probably based on the crunchiness you get when the biscuit hits your teeth.**

**PS: Enjoy~**


	8. Oreo

**Oreo**

* * *

"You're so light, Hinata, you're like a marshmallow!"

"…but I've been eating a lot these past few days," Hinata said as Naruto slowly twirled in circles with her in his arms, bridal-style.

"I don't know, but they don't make much of a difference. You should eat more ramen, honey,"

"If I become fat, you'll tease me again, love…" Randomly, Naruto tossed Hinata up and caught her as she fell. Her scream was still echoing in his ears.

"Ouch, Hinata, I'm not so mean. It'll be nice to see your chubby face again!"

"…never mention that again. I looked like a potato…"

"Aw, but you'll always be my potato!" Naruto smiled wide as Hinata frowned.

"So I did look like a potato back then…!"

"Nooo, honey, that's not what I meant! You looked like a delicious piece of cookie back then! You know that!" Hinata smiled grim as Naruto nuzzled her cheek.

"…it's the same thing you tell me everyday,"

"Don't take that in the wrong way, now!"

"I have a feeling I'm still fat, love…"

"Ah, screw it! You're my chubby teddy bear cookie and I love you! Now, leave the topic and let's discuss about the bed, shall we?"

* * *

**We'd recommend people not to try this. Seriously. Just don't tell the truth. Because it's Hinata that's why. And probably cause it's a fic.**

**Also, to 'random reviewer,' we're already on the process of thinking up the fluff and writing it down. The only thing we are wondering is whether orange an ice-cream flavor or a lolly one. o.o**

**Either way, thanks to the dude for suggesting a flavor at least!**

Rude lil lady. ._.

**PS: Enjoy. **


	9. Avocado

**Avocado**

* * *

Naruto stared at the handiwork he had done.

"…love, we're doing only green and white; no red, orange, purple, indigo, blue, neon green, yellow, pink or black,"

"But the orange brings out the green!"

"I think it's the other way around…"

The two were painting their apartment, starting first with the bathroom to get a hang of it. Right now, the couple were experimenting with patterns to try out.

"Hinata, I thought we agreed on swirlies!"

"We agreed on white swirlies, not on rainbow swirlies…"

* * *

**Probably Avocado because she had hearted the flavor that she had tasted a looong time agooooo.**

**PS: Enjoy~**


	10. Cotton Candy

**Cotton Candy**

* * *

"…damn," Naruto said as he nuzzled into Hinata's hair, rubbing a lock of it between his fingers.

"Naruto… you have to go get yourself patched up too…"

"No, I don't wanna go far away from you until you're healed,"

"It's only a small bruise, love…"

"Bandages on your arms and legs does not translate to small bruises. I would've killed the idiot who did this if I was there!"

"That's the reason why the Hokage doesn't put us on the same team…"

"Yeah, but what if something bad had happened, honey?" Hinata didn't say anything; their job was dangerous and buttering it didn't make it any less dangerous. She snuggled into him, enjoying what she could in his presence.

"…at least Kiba took care of the bad guy…"

"Still doesn't make him my favorite person, love, still doesn't,"

* * *

**Well, I found it adorable. Probably cotton candy because it was very fluffy. And lovely too. :D**

**PS: Enjoy~**


	11. Cinnamon

**Cinnamon**

* * *

Hinata shut off the TV and went to the kitchen, a small smirk on her lips.

It was when Naruto was busy training that she would cook herself a treat.

She put a pot on the stove, adding water and the secret ingredient. She took the main ingredients from the fridge and set them on the table, beginning with the meat as she took out the cleaver.

As the water bubbled, she took out another pot and settled it beside the previous one. She poured in the water, chicken stock, a bit of cinnamon, spices and of course the meat in the already smoking pot.

Hinata made sure the windows were tightly sealed as she cooked the meat.

After a few more minutes of cutting and cooking, she shut off the stoves and set up the table for the food.

Naruto would be here any moment, give or take that he's done with his training…

She let a breath of air out as she opened the window and unlocked the door. Hinata sat herself down on the chair, her elbows on the table as she interlaced the fingers.

Soon enough, the door flew open and behold! Naruto was slurping down the ramen in record speed as somebody's voice echoed outside.

"Hinata! Stop interrupting his trainings! Naruto won't learn if you keep luring him out of it,"

She giggled as the said person asked for seconds.

Hinata got the sweet treat she had wanted.

* * *

**Cinnamon as requested by 'random reviewer,' :D**

**Orange is on the way, no doubt. School has opened as of yesterday. We shall be busy but not dead, hopefully. **

**So, here's Cinnamon and enjoy it.**

**PS: We forgot to mention 'person' reviewer. Ah, how embarrassing! . Thanku for the read and review, person~ They'll be funny alright, but we'll put in some sweet cuddly moments as well. *o***

**...sometime soon.**

I'm still blind.


	12. Orange Sherbet

**Orange Sherbet**

* * *

A smudge of chocolate was on Hinata's face. Naruto quickly leaned in from the other side of the love couch and licked it clean. The girl gasped as Naruto snatched the choco bar from her as well. "Naruto! Give it back…!"

"Kiss me first?"

_Ah, Hinata's flustered face._ Dark chocolate couldn't have tasted any sweeter.

* * *

Sweet, short and pretty. There's an Indian company here, 'Diary Milk' They have an orange flavored dark chocolate bar. So it reminded me of the flavor and gave me an idea as well. So there, the plot behind dark choco.

**Orange Sherbet title suggested by 'daniel 29' and orange flavor suggested by 'random reviewer.'**

**PS: Enjoy and keep on suggesting. :) **

**PPS: **If possible, can anybody tell me a specific flavor; it tastes like butter cake with choco in it. It would help a lot if you knew!


	13. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

* * *

"Honey, it burns,"

"The sun never hurt anyone, love…" Hinata mumbled as Naruto turned to the other side, avoiding the rays of the sun.

"We have to get up, Naruto…" He only grumbled in reply as he put the pillow on his face as well.

She smiled and kissed the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. She trailed a finger down his naked back and then started drawing random figures. Moving her hand to the side of his body, she walked her fingers to his hip and towards his belly.

That's when she felt Naruto's body stiffen. She grinned into his back and moved her hand south, reaching the waistband of his boxers. Just as she slid her thumb underneath them, he caught her hand and moved them aside.

Naruto immediately got up and pretty much ran to the bathroom as the door slammed shut.

When Hinata heard the shower, she smirked; her mission of the hour was done.

* * *

**Chocolate ads over here is generally described to be dark, silky with hints of awesomeness. You should see the expression they eat it with. I mean like come on! Galaxy chocolates aren't that tasty to go crazy over.**

Except if it's Lindts. Or Ferrero Rocher. *.*

**PS: This is the one chap that changed the entire fic to T-rated. lol.**


	14. Mango

**Mango**

* * *

"Imagine this, Hinata; in a few years time, we'll have a baby who looks just like you! She'll have your eyes as well!" Hinata smiled as she folded the clothes. Naruto was lounging on the couch.

"…and she'll have your bubbly personality,"

"I'm a bubble? No wait, she can't!"

"Why?" Hinata asked as she stared at the stiff pants; _never let Naruto do laundry again_, she silently thought.

"Because I don't want to stare at a copy of myself. Well call her sunshine until we find an appropriate name,"

"Yes, her name shall be Hinata junior…" Hinata joked as she giggled. Naruto was in deep thought, staring at the ceiling as if it was going to start spouting random names.

"You know, that's not bad actually,"

"…love?

"Yes, honey?"

"what if it is a boy…?" Hinata asked, steering clear of the topic. Next thing she would hear was whether ramen was a name or not.

"Then I would gladly love a copy of myself!"

"…why not me?"

"Hinata, you can't exactly protect yourself and it isn't _exactly_ a good thing to have a son who can't protect his mother,"

"…are you…picking on me…?"

"Aah, honey, I'm sorry; I'm a bad person! Don't cry, Hinata! Hinata!"

* * *

**Ah, mango because mangoes are fruity. **

**...**

**Enough said. Enjoy~**


	15. Strawberry

**Strawberry**

* * *

Hinata was good. As Naruto got hit by her gentle fist, he regretted not using Ninjutsu, but it was the only way they would be equal terms of fighting.

Plus, it was cute to see Hinata flustered; she really hated him for treating her as a fragile person. And when she would try to force him to fighting seriously, he would just grin and runaway.

Hinata was really adorable with her pouts.

Her attempts at goading him was cute too.

Naruto smiled as he got hit by her gentle fist again.

"…Naruto! No kisses for making that kissy face…!" And she ran off in the other direction, dramatically sobbing with her face in her hands.

"Aah, Hinata! Aw man, I'm seriously sorry! Hinata! Hinataaa!" Naruto strangely felt déjà vu.

* * *

Strawberry as requested by 'trinity456' and believe me I've tried my best to make it long. :'c

**Big liar. Hahaha.**

**Enjoy~**

**PS**:Raspberry, Coffee and Milk Tea, as requested by the reviewers are on the way~ :D So keep 'em prompt coming, lol.

**PPS:** Aw, thanku 'random reviewer' yet again! Brownies and cookies for ya again! :D ^.^


	16. Coffee

**Coffee**

* * *

_Hinata was crying; where was she going to live now? As much as she wanted to stay away from the clan, she simply had no idea where to go with the small bag of clothes in her hand. _

_She sniffed and glanced at the gates one last time as she walked in the opposite direction. Hinata walked where her feet would take her; anywhere than the confining walls of the clan. _

_She was lost in her own world, tears now silently streaming down her cheeks and wetting the collar of her jacket._

_ It was cold tonight. _

_Suddenly, someone bumped into her and they both tumbled onto the pavement. _

_"…ow…" _

_"Aah, Hinata! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Said girl hiccupped as she noticed who she had bumped into. He was the last person she had wanted to see; Hinata didn't want Naruto to see her weakest moments. She squeezed her eyes shut, a fresh stream of tears flowing as her hands covered her face. _

_"Hinata…?" _

_She didn't reply. It was quiet for a few moments. Neither spoke or bothered getting up as Hinata sobbed and hiccupped. _

_Out of the blue, she felt two arms wrap tightly around her and a nose snuggle into her hair. Hinata didn't know what to do. _

_She only hugged him back. _

* * *

'theryuumaster' **request of Coffee and written as said. Bitter at first but a bittersweet end I suppose. Flicks of how the met up will be in italics as expected of all memories. *blablabla***

And as compensation, I'll post another chapter lol. So excuse me and don't kill me! I'm innocent of all deeds (lol)

**PS: Enjoy~ And keep prompting us, darlings~ :D**

**PPS: Reply to **'random reviewer':

OMG, dude, I seriously just LOVVVE Tiramisu! *w* *drools* Prompt is on the way, anyways~ :D  
No worries, Hinata secretly enjoys, I think. IDK if I replied to your previous reply, (don't remember) but the fluffy makes my day awesome too. -w-

**Big reply seriously. Anyways, thanku for the reviews as well. It keeps us giggling and grinning like mad girls for days to come. **Yeah. RIGHT. **I know you love meh. **Ew.


	17. Raisin

**Raisin**

* * *

Bubble baths were so soothing. Hinata sighed as she sank in, only stopping below her ear. Just as she relaxed in the tub, she felt something grab hold of her foot.

"And you didn't invite me! How mean, Hinata!"

Hinata sank herself lower, only the top of her head visible.

She smirked underwater.

* * *

Raisin. Lol. There. Was supposed to be released yesterday, no thanks to blackout. o.o  
Enjoy. Will update A/N later.


	18. Raspberry

**Raspberry**

* * *

"Hinata!"

"Naruto…!" And the two repeated their names as they ran from opposite sides of the gate.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto…!"

"Just grab her already, brat!" The guards shouted from their posts. And as the two neared hugging distance, Naruto made a grab for the girl but ended up hugging air instead.

"huh?"

"Aw, thank you for the pet fox, honey…"

And Hinata was cuddling into the aforementioned fox, a silly smile on her face. Naruto didn't know whether the scene was really cute or that he really wanted to be the attention of the hugs, not the fox.

Jeez, he came after three weeks of espionage!

And the damn fox was smirking!

* * *

Lol. Exams started. Lol...


	19. Milk Tea

**Milk Tea**

* * *

_Naruto looked at the food on his table. _

_He had slept on the couch while she was sleeping on his bed. In his new apartment, the walls weren't sound-proofed; he could hear her sobbing the whole night. When he woke up around 9, he woke up to a table or assorted breakfast food, some of which he was sure he didn't have the ingredients to. _

_He called out Hinata's name but there was no reply; the stir-fry was still hot though. Naruto drooled at the rice balls but decided to search for her instead. _

_Eating without her would be plain rude, assuming that she hadn't eaten at all. _

_He searched all over the place and found her nowhere, not even in the balcony. He took a wild guess and ran to the rooftop, finding the Hyuuga leaning on the railing, unaware that Naruto was even there. _

_He sighed and joined her, his fingers interlaced as he leaned his elbow on the rail. She still paid him no attention. _

_"Hinata," _

_"Yes…?" _

_"It's alright; everything's fine," _

_She didn't reply back. She only started sobbing, the dried tear tracks renewed once more. _

_Naruto only offered what peace he could._

* * *

I need to write up the remaining prompts... -_-


	20. Mango Melody

**Mango Melody**

* * *

"Okay let's do it one more time…"

"But my feet are paining, love!"

"No buts…!"

"Okay, dear…"

A groan followed as Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata's waist as she laid her own hand on his shoulder. Akachi, the fox, pressed 'play' as an orchestra played in the open rooftop. The two began their waltz, slow and precise as Naruto itched to keep it that way.

He had half the mind to kage bunshin it out the rooftop but he didn't want to invoke the wrath of the Hyuuga. After a few whirls and twirls, silent humming and itching, the two slowed to a stop along with the song.

"Once more…?" Hinata asked, her guileless face smirking.

"RAWR!"

Just like that, the afternoon was spent in the bedroom.

* * *

o.o Mango flavor was already written, but this was requested by my cousin, and she told it has vanilla and a few other tones in it as well. o.o

Not really aware of it, but yeah.

MJ YOU ROCK. Lol, 'They don't really care about us,' has been put into this chapter. o.o

**PS: Enjoy~**


	21. Tiramisu

**Tiramisu**

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" And Sakura ran away quickly before Sasuke could retaliate.

"Aren't you a bit too old to play this game?"

A young Kakashi asked the tiny tots tottering about the place, girls on one side, the guys on the other.

_What an exciting B ranked mission this turned out to be._ Technically baby sitting isn't even D ranked, but these kids were mostly from clans.

Beside him, Itachi, Hana and Anko stood, all concentrated on the kids with various expressions.

He sighed.

Kiba and Shikamaru led the boys, while Sasuke thoroughly rubbed his face and followed. A minute later, Tenten got tagged and she ran behind Shikamaru, screaming threats in his wake.

Anko laughed loud, cheering Ino as she kissed Sasuke and waited for him to kiss back. Sasuke made a face and ran away from her instead.

"Nii-san! I hate this game already!"

A quiet Shino pecked a tiny, barely walking Hanabi, carried her in his short arms and walked away as the boys suddenly turned direction from their pursuit.

Itachi smirked as he watched the girls run behind Sasuke again. Thank God for his speed.

A tiny Hinata stared at everyone running about. She really wanted to kiss someone too, but it would be awkward.

Mother always said that kisses were for the ones you loved.

Hinata already loved someone but he wasn't even playing. Naruto was sitting under a tree, behind the tree. Others couldn't see him but Hinata could.

She walked behind it, towards where he was sitting. His sobs were quiet, his small hands rubbing against his eyes.

Nobody invited him over to play.

How mean.

Hinata sat down beside him and blushed as Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Then Hinata, pecked his cheek, tasting the salt tracks on them. "Tag… Y-you're it…"

The Hyuuga ran as fast as her small legs could as the young Uzumaki wiped his face and chased her, a smile as bright as the sunlight on him.

* * *

Tiramisu flavor as requested by **random reviewer **and the plot line requested by **Peridot0814**. Yes, I have been horrible off the track with the fic, but bwah.

Also, does anybody read 'Romantically Apocalyptic'? It's by Alexius, and it is aweeeeeeesome!

**PS: Enjoy and ignore her daily ranting. Next chapter will be quick enough...we think. o.o**


	22. Karamel Sutra

**Karamel Sutra**

* * *

The curve of her body. The turn of her lips. The silky tresses of her light raven hair. The crinkle near her eyes when she would grin. The lavender-white irises she would lovingly stare at him with. The way she would twist and turn while sparring. The small mouth that would smile when he'd being her lilies. The long fingers that would interlace with his strong ones. The palms that would hold his face and smile like there was no tomorrow. The soft lips that would press onto his chapped ones. The curling fire that would light up her eyes. The will that kept her strong no matter how big the tide.

The love that he could sniff out a mile away, that he could see even if he was blinded, that he could sense even while in a genjutsu; Naruto was graced by simply being in her presence.

* * *

Karamel Sutra as suggested by **sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever**. **Among the other flavors she has pointed us towards~**

The recommendation for today is the webcomic Kubera by CurryGom. IT IS SUPERBAA!

Cute, a very well-written plot and definitely suspense. With a hint of love. Must read! Go for the one in thcmpny's site. They update every week.

**That aside, forgive us for the lateness. Laziness, The Block and PewDiePie has caught up with us. **


	23. Phish Food

**Phish Food**

* * *

"Noooo…!"

Naruto ran through the door as soon as he heard the cry. Hinata glanced at his face and looked back at the screen, her face streaming with tears.

"He killed Aerith…!"

"What?!"

"Sephiroth… He," She sniffed! "He killed her…"

The Uzumaki stared at the screen where the scene was playing out.

"Love, you've played the game more than five times by now. You should be used to it!"

"…but I spent hours leveling her up…!"

"Leave the fame and eat breakfast love, it's half past midnight,"

"…no! He's compelling me to play…" Hinata said, her voice now completely fine as she continued. To stare at the television.

Naruto sighed; ever since he brought the damn playbox for her, she's been obsessing with Sephiroth! Time to put Akachi to mischief.

He laughed evilly to himself.

"…I can hear you…" Hinata whispered.

* * *

Inspired by **findthetiger129**'s 'By a Fraction of a Degree.' Check it out, it's awesome~ *.* This plot has nothing to do with that one, but mentioned FF anyways. It's AU, by the way.

Akachi is the fox, to be reminded.

Title given by **sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever**, part of the many she has suggested. Also, check out Ben&Jerry's ice-cream flavors. If I could, I would try them all out. :3

I have back pain. Lol.


	24. Pistachio Sorbet

**Pistachio Sorbet**

* * *

Hinata was sick. Oh God, what was he going to do? Naruto was confused, should he go call Sakura first or give her company?

He sighed, and decided it would better for a bunshin to do it, even if he couldn't tell her personally. Decisions, decisions.

Hinata moaned low suddenly, as she twisted the sheets off her body and crumpled them under her feet. The Uzumaki pressed the back of his hand to her neck. The fever was still there. He sighed and then dipped the cloth into the bowl full of water. After wringing the cloth well, he patted it down on her forehead.

A soft sigh escaped her and she leaned into his touch.

Naruto wanted to crawl into the bed, hug her and just pray that it made everything alright. But doing that would just make her feel uncomfortable.

He hung his head low as he gently palmed her hand and squeezed it.

* * *

I ARE ALIVE!

**Oh Goddamnit, we are. After so long, sweet air of fanfiction! *sniffffffffs***

Suggested by my cousin. A good way to start of the depression period! I WILL UPDATE EVERYTHING.

PS: **Don't kill us, please. ;_;**


	25. Banana Split

**Banana Split**

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath and started her morning katas, starting with the hand movements. A stab, a poke, a few slashes here and there. Soon enough she felt herself doing the moves on impulse, not by planning. An image of an opponent formed itself in front of her and she was doing so much more than slashing.

Staying in the same spot, she started kicking, dodging, swiping a kunai and so much more at the opponent who was fighting now.

She never wanted a moment to be a hindrance. If the situation called for it, she wanted to be the one protecting, not the one being helpless.

The Hyuuga went breathless after God knows how long. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to sit under the shade of a tree.

She was done being a burden. On her family. On herself. On Naruto. So many years have passed, yet she still depended on someone, anyone.

First her family. Now dearest Naruto.

She sighed.

Sipping water from the canteen, she wondered if her thoughts were in the right direction.

* * *

Yes, I will be on an continuous update mode, since this is the only fic I can really update without much thought to plot or so. :3

**O'rly? **Yes. -_-

Keep the suggestions and ideas flowing ^.^

PS: **Enjoy. Feh.**

**PPS: Banana split is different than banana. We think. o-o**


End file.
